1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-level indicator for a container, which liquid-level indicator is provided with an upstanding tube and a float means guided for vertical mevement therein. The float means is provided with a permanent magnet means which is polarized in a horizontal plane and which influences magnetically a display means located outside of the tube. The display means is arranged in the form of a plurality of rotatably supported display elements arranged in succession one above the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known liquid-level indicator comprises a guide wire which is arranged to position the float such that it is oriented towards the display elements. The guide wire is welded to the inner wall of the tube to extend vertically therein. This guide wire cooperates with a guide bracket arranged on an outer wall of the float. The manufacture and production of this known design is rather difficult, and in use it has the inherent drawback that the display means containing the display elements cannot be rotated to an arbitrary position relative to the tube wall.